A Chance Meeting
by The Anonymous Musician
Summary: Rated T for language and potential violence. This is based off of a roleplay line so I really don't have much say in what goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first fanfic, so please do not judge too harshly. This is based of a role-play line, they requested I write fanfic for them. This may or may not be told from two points of view, both Molly and Malcolm. Yes, I am aware that Molly ends up with Arthur Weasley, however, this is again, based off a roleplay. Enjoy and review. ~HarryPotterBandNerd**

* * *

Malcolm

September First. Malcolm James McGonagall ran through the wall onto Platform 9 3/4 for the very first time. His father set a gentle hand on his shoulder, saying "You ready Mal?" The eleven year-old boy looked up at his father and nodded. He had everything on the school list, although some of it was his older sister, Minerva's before him. Malcolm smiled when the train whistle went off. He turned and smiled up at his parents, his mother squatting and returning the expression. She said "I love you son. Owl us if you need anything," hugging him tight. He nodded and hugged her back, saying "I will Mum." Then he turned, and got on the train, a small redhead girl catching his eye as he did so. Mal waved goodbye from the train window as it pulled away, leaving his parents behind.

Malcolm was a sturdy boy, tall for his age. His brown hair was cut short, there was just enough to fall in his eyes, but not so much that it was a long style cut. His eyes were a crystal ocean blue, hidden behind small rectangular glasses. He was extremely bright, and tended to keep to himself. Due to that and his appearance, he always seemed to be deep in thought. He shared his older siblings' and parents' love for books and knowledge, so he expected to be in Ravenclaw. Mal took a seat in an empty compartment, and waved to his parents as the train pulled out.

He had his nose in a book for about ten minutes, when the door of the compartment slid open. "Mind if I sit in here?" The voice was cautious. Mal looked up to see who was interrupting his reading. That's when he saw her. The girl in the doorway was slightly shorter than him, and a book rested in her hands. Her red hair fell around her face in gentle waves, coming down to be as long as her shoulders. She had freckles, but not too many. Mal blushed slightly when he met her eyes from behind his glasses. Her eyes were a light, gold specked green. In Malcolm's opinion, she was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He wouldn't have the courage to tell her that. Instead of saying what he felt like saying, he just nodded and smiled. "Come on in, uhm.." Mal paused, he didn't know her name. She laughed slightly, sitting down beside him. "I'm Molly," she said, offering to shake his hand.

'Such a beautiful name, to match a pretty girl...' Mal thought. Then, realizing she was offering to shake his hand he reached out and accepted the offer. When she smiled at him the young man furiously turned a deep shade of scarlet, profusely pulling away his hand. "You don't talk much, do you?" Molly inquired, and he mumbled his response, "depends on the day."

After their short exchange of words, things in the compartment were quiet. When they were halfway to Hogwarts, the Conductor came over the intercom. "Alright students, I'm afraid to inform you that we will not be making it to Hogwarts tonight." On that note, the groaning of irritated, confused, and scared passengers could be heard throughout the train. The voice continued, "Due to high water over the tracks, we are making a complete stop here for the night. Enjoy your stay."

Mal saw Molly look at him in surprise. He met her gaze, then looked down shyly. Hours seemed to pass, although it had only been moments, and so he heard her speak. "I never did catch your name." Mal's eyes widen and he bites his lip. He felt an unusual sense of nervousness as he said "McGonagall. Malcolm McGonagall." She smiled at him and he felt his cheeks redden. "You can call me what you like."

Several hours passed, while Molly and Malcolm talked, and laughed. Eventually, they were the only students still awake on the train. He smiled when she suppressed a yawn. "Maybe we should turn in for the night," Mal suggested, watching her yawn again. She bit her lip "We haven't got any pillows though. Or blankets." After thinking for a moment he moved a bit and said, "You can use me for a pillow. I don't mind."

Molly looked at him for a moment, then nodded. He watched as she scooted close to his side and laid her head down, it now rest over his heart. Mal smiled and she curled into his side, yawning again. The boy had no idea why, but he cared about her. He draped his coat over her, and then wrapped one arm around her, and blushed lightly when she relaxed. They sat in silence after that for a long while.

Mal was just starting to doze off when Molly said quietly, "Malcolm?" He jumped in surprise, but relaxed quickly. "Yes," he responded, looking down, to see she was looking up into his face. Knowing she was looking up turned his face a light red. "I feel like I can trust you with anything, even though I just met you." She said that to him quickly, and he hugs her gently in response. "You can," he said while hugging her. A brilliant smile crossed her face and she snuggled closer to his side. "Goodnight Mal," Molly said with a yawn. Mal smiled softly, and kept his arm around his new friend. "Goodnight Molly. Sleep well."

It was seven in the morning when the train started moving again. Malcolm hadn't slept at all, he was too deep in thought. The girl he had met yesterday, Molly, was still asleep, clinging to his side. To an outsider, they would have seemed like a couple. But they weren't. He hoped that maybe someday they would be, Mal wouldn't deny that when asked. His mother would have scolded him for not sleeping, and for letting a girl get so close to him. He didn't really care what she would have done, because they were on the way to Hogwarts, and his mother couldn't scold him without sending a Howler, and his father wouldn't allow it. Mal still hadn't figured out why he liked her. All he knew was he was protective, and as long as he could, he would protect her. That's when Molly screamed.

He was startled when she cried out in her sleep, and he brushed her hair from her face. She looked terrified, of what he did not know, but terrified nonetheless. Molly clung to him and whimpered, so he let instinct take over. He shifted and pulled her up into his lap, hugging her gently. Mal murmured words of comfort slightly awkwardly, having no clue what he is doing. The only reason he had some form of sense to do this was the rare occasion his older sister would cry, he would do this for her. Of course, that was his sister and not a girl that he had a crush on. A few tears slipped down Molly's cheeks, even though she remained asleep. He hugged her to him gently.

When Molly's eyes opened she looked terrified. He bit his lip and started to let go of her, but she shook her head and said softly, "don't. Please don't let go." She sounded terrified, and so Mal nodded, holding her close. "Want to talk about your dream or not," He asked. Molly whimpered and said softly, "they got you... Mum and Dad too," fear in her voice. Mal tilted his head to one side. "Why would it be me? Surely, there's someone else you care about and I thi-" Molly cut him off when she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt. "I like you, okay," she said, muffled by his shirt. "A whole lot," she finished. Mal's face quickly turned a bright scarlet as his face got hot.

"We've only known each other for a day," Mal said softly. Molly bit her lip "I know... but you make me feel safe Mal." She looked up at him, and smiled a little. He couldn't help but smile back. He hadn't even the beginning of knowledge as to why he made her feel safe. After all, he was scrawny, and a stereotypical type nerd when it came to looks. All he knew, was this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, that he hoped would last.


	2. A Reader's Guide To The Storyline

**I agree to some point with you, YugiYamiDuelist, this is no fault of mine, as I am just working with how the story was when I was asked to narrate it. I appreciate your opinion. I can only work with what I am given, and from how I understand, their parents knew each other beforehand, however as to stick to the main point, I decided that I would keep my opinions to myself.**

**A guide to the storyline. **

**Malcolm McGonagall is the younger brother of well known Minerva McGonagall, who is also in school, and in fifth year. His parents used to be friends with the Prewitts, up until a feud over a drunken dinner between the men, resulting in complete non communication. **

**Molly Prewitt's point of veiw is being written ****by my co-writer, and my best friend. I have very little knowledge of how she is potrayed, which is why their are two of us writing it. **

**They were fast when I recieved the data for this fanfiction as well.**

**Best,**

**The writers ~HarryPotterBandNerd and friend, who will remain unnamed until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so, I've found the document for the second chapter, written by my best and closest friend. Her name is Laura, and I'm not sure what the account she uses here is. Anyways, she said it was pretty much done awhile ago so I think its ready for uploading, and if its not Im sure I'll get an email from her later. Enjoy! :) xx**

* * *

_**Molly**_

Molly bit her lip, blushing slightly when Malcolm suggested she use him for a pillow. She nodded as she laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, which was slightly faster than normal. Biting her lip, she slowly fell asleep. Molly had been having nightmares recently, and found comfort in being close to him.. As the night drew on, as time passed, the nightmare starting creeping into her blissful sleep.

It slowly started to get cold as she saw shadows floating slowly towards a group of people. She was suddenly in a soundproof, clear cage as she saw the hooded figures make their way to her parents and brothers. But this time, there was something different.. Along with her parents and two brothers, there was a fifth person. She was unsure of who it was, until he turned around.

Malcolm was there, along with her parents. Molly cried his name out, knowing he couldn't hear or see her. The tears streamed down her face both in the dream, and in real life. She whimpered, the sound carrying into real life as she sunk to her knees in the dream.. She curled closer to Malcolm unconsciously as more tears fell. Molly felt like she had put him in danger here, even if she didn't feel that way in her true self on the train.. She pressed a hand against the glass, sobbing softly. She liked Malcolm, more than she probably should considering how long they had known each other.

Just as the dark figures made their way towards Malcolm, Molly's eyes flew open, her breathing heavy. She didn't even register at first that she was in his lap, only that he was holding her close. She felt safe and protected as she buried her face into Malcolm's shoulder, biting her lip.

Malcolm started to move as if to let go of her. Molly held him tighter, feeling slightly pathetic, but needing him to keep her close, just until she calmed down. "Don't... Please, don't let go," Molly mumbled into his shoulder, blushing slightly at her words. When Malcolm asked her if she wanted to talk about her dream, Molly could only whimper. "They... They got you. Mum and Dad, too." she said, looking up at him, wiping the few stray tears from her face. Their eyes were meeting when he tilted his head to the side and said, ""Why would it be me? Surely, there's someone else you care about and I thi-," Molly cut him off, biting her lip.

Molly reached up, wrapping her arms around Malcolm's neck before burying her face in his shirt and mumbled "I like you, okay? A whole lot." She blushed at the words she was saying, slightly scared of his response. "We've only known each other for a day" Malcolm said softly as he blushed. "I know." Molly sighed. "But you make me feel safe Mal" She said softly, looking up at him with a small smile on her face. He appeared surprised, and she looked away feeling like she had made a mistake in telling him.. He hugged her gently, in a seemingly reassuring manner, and smiled at her as she looked up at him, biting her lip.

Suddenly, she heard a noise outside and looked up, jumping out of his lap and making her way to the door as the trolley passed by. Smiling at the woman running the cart, she looked at Malcolm. "Do you want anything?" The boy stared down at his hands shyly and mumbled. She heard him say, "chocolate frogs," but missed the rest of his statement..

Molly bit her lip, irritated that she missed the rest of what he said. But she paid for three chocolate frogs, some Every Flavored Beans, along with some other candies before sitting back in Malcolm's lap without thinking. She noticed him blushing when she did, and blushed as well. Looking up at him, she moved to sit a foot away from him before looking away. "Sorry, wasn't thinking" Molly said softly before going for the jellybeans. Molly heard a soft response of "I don't mind," coming from Malcolm and she looked back up at him. "You don't?" She asked softly. She'd never admit it, but she loved sitting in his lap.

The boy shrugged, suddenly becoming extremely interested in his shoes, and it becomes obvious that he is shy. Molly looked over at him, biting her lip. She scooted closer to him, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body but not quite touching him. Malcolm looks up slightly and blushes again. Molly smiled softly up at him, biting her lip. "I meant what I said Mal" she said softly.. She watched as he turned even redder in the cheeks, causing his ears to turn red as well.

Molly giggled softly before handing him a chocolate frog, kissing his cheek softly in the process. His face got redder, which Molly didn't think was possible. She bit her lip, looking away again as she picked a bean from the box. "Sorry" she muttered before putting the bean in her mouth, chewing it slowly before grimacing.. He looked at her and said, "Don't be." Molly swallowed the bean quicky before looking over at him, smiling softly.


	4. A Letter To Our Readers

**I must announce this now. My co-writer may or may not continue writing this with me, I will have to see. However,until this decision is made I will be writing this story alone. I don't like the idea of it, and it will quite likely result in the updates taking even longer. This decision was made on her own accord for personal reasons, and I will not be updating as a result until I figure out what I'm going to do. This may be the end of the legacy that is the Roleplay of Molly and Mal. If you would like the link to the roleplay on which this is based, message me. I will get back to you when I am able. Thanks ~T.A.M.**


End file.
